BGMD:EOS Day 15
After breakfast, the girls are playing with Koffing, gently pinching his cheeks, tickling him, and cuddling with him. Loudred: "UP AND AT 'EM, GIRLS! COME--WOOAH!" Deema: "Oh, hi there, Loud Boy!" Loudred: "Just COME downstairs!" (goes downstairs) Deema: "Hey, wait for meeee!" (swims downstairs) Molly: "Let's go!" The four rushed downstairs to meet up with the boys. Everyone: "AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot: "Okay, everyone! Get to work!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone else left the scene. Chatot: "Oh! The eight of you! Before you get to work today...I'd like you to run an errand." Goby: "An errand?" Chatot: "Right, an errand. Go to Kecleon Market. Ask the owners if they plan to stock Perfect Apples." Piplup: "You want us to ask if they'll stock Perfect Apples?" Gil: "At Kecleon Market? We should find out if they plan to sell Perfect Apples?" Chatot: "Correct. The guild's storage holds many Perfect Apples. Or at least it can...but the Guildmaster raids the storage when we're not looking for and uses up our supply. And you know what happens if Guildmaster is deprived of his Perfect Apples! But having to search for a fresh load of them is always a chore. Sending an exploration team to Apple Woods when the supply runs out is just too much work." Molly: "So, if Kecleon Market started stocking Perfect Apples, we could go buy them!" Chatot: "Precisely!" Piplup: "Okay. We'll go visit the Kecleon Market." Chatot: "Great! Way to take charge!" Piplup: "Let's go team, to the Kecleon Shop." Team: "Yeah!" The team entered out of the castle and traveled through Treasure Town to visit the market. When they reached the market, they were stopped by something. Goby: "Hey! Isn't that...?" The team go to the market to see... Dusknoir: "Hello there! You're from the guild, if I'm not mistaken?" Gil: "Yes. We're Team Crayon Prixers. We work at the guild. It's great to meet you!" Oona: "So what are you doing in town, Dusknoir, sir? Shopping?" Dusknoir: "No, no. Simply enjoying a chat!" Kecleon 1: "I hailed him down! The great Dusknoir is so very famous. We started a conversation! And what a surprising talk! The great Dusknoir is so worldly and wise. I'm thoroughly impressed!" Molly: "I guess the rumors are true! Dusknoir, sir, you really must be as knowledgeable as they say!" Kecleon 1: "May I ask, kids, what I can do for you? Have you come to shop? Oh, yes! Fine merchandise! Fine wares!" Piplup: "Sorry, no. We came to ask you something today, not shop. You see..." He tells him. Kecleon 1: "Hmm...I see...Perfect Apples? I am sorry to disappoint you. We have no plans to stock Perfect Apples." Piplup: "Oh, all right. That's too bad. Chatot will be disappointed with this news..." Marill (from distance): "Azurill, hurry! Azurill: "Coming!" Kecleon 1: "The Marill and Azurill brothers! Well, hello to you both!" Azurill: "Oh! Hi, Kecleon brothers!" Marill: "Oh! And Team Crayon Prixers too!" Deema: "What's up? What's the rush?" Marill: "You know how we've been looking for our lost item?" Molly: "Lost item? Do you mean the same one you were looking for before?" Marill: "Yes! An item called Water Float!" Dusknoir: "A Water Float? Now that is quite the precious item!" Marill: "Yes! That's why we've been looking hard for it a long time." Azurill: "And then! Someone said they saw a Water Float on the beach today!" Marill: "We're rushing to the beach now!" We see the crew of the GreedyGhost Boys by a bush. Hider: "Heh-heh-heh! Juicy tidbit!" Slammer: "Ahah! Could be useful for our plan!" Sneaker: "Which is...?" (gets slapped in the face) Slammer: "Shut up! Not you!" Greenie: "We'll bring the leader up to speed, then get the jump on them." The ghosts left. Piplup: "That's excellent! It's great that it's finally turned up!" Marill: "Yeah!" Azurill: "Yes!" Marill: "Come on, Azurill! Let's go quick!" Azurill: "Yeah!" The boys ran off. Deema: "I was wondering how those little brothers were doing with their item search." Oona: "Good for them. Looks like they've found it." Kecleon 1: "I've never heard of a Water Float. What purpose does it serve?" Dusknoir: "A Water Float is an item specifically for Azurill. It can be obtained only by trading precious treasures again and again. As such, it is said to be an exceedingly rare item." Kecleon 1: "Gah! Is that so? Our line of work is buying and selling! But we have never heard of it. It must be exceedingly rare! To sell such a rare item! I'm afraid such a day will never come." Piplup: "To sell...? Oh, I just remembered! We have to report back to Chatot about the Perfect Apples! Team, let's go back to the guild!" Team: "Yeah!" (Back at the guild...) Chatot: "What?! They have no plans to stock Perfect Apples? My god! What am I supposed to do now?!" Gil: "Um...this may not be a good idea, but we could go get some Perfect Apples for you at Apple Woods..." Chatot: "What?! You're joking! You've previously gone to Apple Woods...you failed utterly! I just can't take that! I just can't go through all that again!" (sigh) "...I'm sorry. The eight of you were outstanding on your recent expedition. I recognize everything that you've done for us. But the incident...with the Guildmaster and the Perfect Apples...it was a slightly traumatic incident for me. Jesus Christ, I suppose I'll have to find the Perfect Apples myself...the eight of you should just look over the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw Notice Board as usual." The team went to check on the boards. After, they went down a path and saw someone coming by. Krabby: "Ahoy! Are you headed to the beach? Well...would you keep an eye out for something, if you could? Recently...there have been bottles washing up on the beach...it looks as though there's something inside those bottles...if that sounds interesting, you might want to look for bottles on the beach." The team watched as he scatters away. Oona: "Bottles washing up on the beach..." Goby: "Bottles with something in them..." Molly: "I'm interested." Guppies: "Me too." Piplup: "Same here. Sounds like they're only washing up now and then...whenever we head to the beach, we can look for a bottle!" The team went to the beach to find a bottle in the sand. Gil: "Huh? It looks like there's something inside. I'm gonna try and take it out......there's a Job Letter inside!" (Later after the rescue job and the Crayon Prixers returned to the guild...) Chimecho: "Everyone! Time for dinner!" Everyone: "WOOHOO! Let's get..." Chatot: "Hold on, everyone! Alright, before we start dinner...there is something I must share with you." Corphish: "Hey, hey, hey!" Loudred: "Aiyah!! Spit it out, dude! Let us eat already!" Chatot: "Quiet, please! Okay. Now we just received word of this...another Time Gear was stolen!" Everyone: "WHAT?!" Chimecho: "Another Time Gear?" Loudred: "ANOTHER one got stolen?!" Bidoof: "Is it-a...maybe...the one in Fogbound-a Lake?" Chatot: "No, it wasn't. The stolen Time Gear wasn't in from Fogbound Lake. It's from elsewhere. But that's the second Time Gear to be stolen. It would be extremely bad if a third were to be taken. Now, rest assured that I have full confidence in you all. But I must make one thing very clear. You must never tell anyone what you witnessed during our expedition! Understood?" Dugtrio: "Of course!" Loudred (irritated): "I don't have a big mouth!" Nonny: "Uhh, you sort of do..." Sunflora: "Eeek! I would never forget the promise we made to Uxie!" Oona: "Me either!" Chatot: "Okay! Okay! Quiet, everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting. Without further ado...on your marks...get set...CHOW!" Everyone ate and ate their dinner. We cut to the boys' room afterwards. Piplup: "Just before dinner, Chatot said another Time Gear was stolen." Goby: "That's two now! I can't imagine who'd be stealing them!" Gil: "What would anyone want with the TIme Gears anyway?" Nonny: "I just don't understand..." GIl: "Me either. But when we were at Fogbound Lake and saw a Time Gear for the first time...when I saw that Time Gear...my pulse was racing. And the Time Gears being stolen...no, there's no connection at all." Piplup: "You know, where I think about it, Gil...I get this feeling that our expedition to Fogbound Lake took place a long time ago." Goby: "Wasn't the view fantastic? It was like being in a dream! I wonder how Uxie is doing? I wonder if he's well?" (Somewhere else...) Uxie: "Hmm...I knew it...I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. Soon after they left...another Pokemon would come...but this one...it stole the Time Gear!" A dark figure appeared in front of him. Uxie: "I should have done it...I should have taken their minds when I had the chance..." Figure: "I don't know exactly what you're talking about...but you're wrong. No one led me here. No one told me about this place. I've known about the presence of a Time Gear here...for a long time. I have no quarrel with you. But I am taking it with me. The third Time Gear!" *BGMD:EOS Day 16